La Chica para James
by crystal23
Summary: Ella seguía las reglas y él las rompia. Ellos eran incontrolables y ella totalmente opuesta a él. Entonces ¿Por qué juntos son mas poderosos que separados? Lo que te conviene a veces no se pone de acuerdo con el amor... y eso pasaba con ellos. Cap. 4UP
1. Chapter 1

Cáp.1 - Unos pensamientos algo turbios.

"_No soy alguien particularmente exorbitante. Tampoco me considero alguien peculiar pero si algo diferente. Se que le gusto a las chicas… ¡Como no ser así! Siempre consigo las mejores citas de toda la escuela. Soy uno de los mejores estudiantes (bueno, cuando me dedico a estudiar lo cual siempre ocurre cuando llegan los finales). Pero nadie puede decir que yo, a mis escasos 16 años nunca me salgo con la mía… ¿o si? Soy el primogénito de dos hijos y un gran, largo y orgulloso (según mis padres, de quienes no me siento preparado en hablar de ellos, en estos instantes) de descendientes de este apellido que lleva siglos en nuestra sociedad, representando una serie de cosas que ahora mismo, viendo pasar a la exquisita Susan March (ojos azules como el mar, cabello negro que llega a sus codos, siempre bien peinados y adornados con un listón azul), quien siempre captura mi atención de tal manera que siempre olvido lo que hago o por donde voy… si… esa es Susan, quien con solo respirar captura la presencia de casi todos los aquí presentes… es hermosa, independiente, inteligente, y bastante madura para alguien de su edad… bueno, mas madura que yo eso si. ¡Cosa que jamás admitiría a una mujer! Más aun mujer con la cual aun no he iniciado una relación… y es que las mujeres como Susan tienden a ser demasiado desprendidas, complicadas, autosuficientes y se creen lo más interesante del mundo. En verdad, creo que esto es lo que mas me llama la atención de ella… es decir, sabe sostener una conversación que no necesariamente va relacionada con cortes de pelo, vestidos, zapatos o ex novios. Una mujer así… es con la que deseas soñar siempre… y cuando sueño con ella, pienso cosas que escandalizaría a mi madre y me ganaría una bofetada de la mujer. Pero mujeres así… autosuficientes, independientes y altas son las que me matarán… o eso se dice. Esto lo aprendí de uno de mis primos. Casado tres veces y al final, fueron mujeres como Susan March quienes lo mataron. O eso dice mi madre._

_Pero hay que admitir que, ahora que la veo bien, puedo llegar a creer que morir por alguien como Susan, no parece tan descabellado. La veo reír a su paso y ¿a mí? Me retira la mirada. ¡Mujeres! Juro que se sienten intimidadas por hombres como yo._

_Me considero demasiado perfecto para cualquiera de estas mujeres… pero debo de admitir que por las noches, sueño solo con ella: sus cabellos, su sonrisa, sus ojos…_

_¡Cosa que jamás le diría en su cara¡Por favor seria como ponerme en evidencia ante ella! Esa es la peor arma de una mujer. Un hombre por regla, jamás dice en una primera cita lo que piensa realmente de ella, o por cuanto tiempo, tenía persiguiendo una oportunidad, una mirada… un beso… ¡Hombres, hay que ponerse los pantalones en su lugar! Jamás dejarse en evidencia delante de las mujeres…. Eso es un recurso, que, jamás quisiéramos darles como armas… y créanme… armas así no la queremos en las municiones del sexo femenino._

_¿Por donde iba? Ya ven que cuando esa mujer cruza mi camino, hago estupideces y hasta pierdo hilo de conversación… nunca me humillaría así delante de una fémina. Pero no por eso pierdo el resto de mi juventud, esperando que ella, o yo, saque las agallas y la invite a salir…_

_¿Por qué si soy tan deseado, idolatrado y admirado, no la he invitado a salir? Por el simple hecho que es amiga de una conocida… y digamos que esa conocida y nosotros no nos llevamos bien. Cuando éramos mas jóvenes… éramos digamos, menos disciplinados. Ahora que crecemos, no molestamos tanto — al menos a Quejicus que, hablando de Susan, jamás pondría en el hilo de mi conversación pero conocerán a bola de pelo grasienta (Su segundo nombre según nuestro código de amigos).- pero nos han dejado con el sello de "Ovejas negras" o "Problemas" y así nos tienen tachados los profesores, y esas mujeres. o al menos, una de ellas, Pues Susan apoya incondicionalmente a su compañera de cuarto. Y una de sus leyes, está el "No Salir con ninguno de nosotros"._

_En resumen el asunto está en que, a ellas no les agradamos gracias a un incidente el año pasado. accidente que a mi compañero de cuarto, le gustaria tener un Gira Tiempo, volver al pasado y borrar todo lo ocurrido._

_No tenemos permiso para usarlos._

_Pero me salí de la conversación…_

_Ah, ya me recuerdo._

_Ah si… Hablando de mis padres y de la genealogía que representa ser y llevar mi apellido. No soy llevadero con las reglas. No me rijo fuera de las reglas pactadas en mi grupo de amigos. Tenemos reglas como todas las sociedades pero no me inclino a obedecer aquellas que no vienen al caso y no van conmigo, con mi pensar, con mi parecer, no soy hipócrita._

_Soy tan honesto que a veces me asusto y me meto en más problemas de los que debería. No puedo entrar en detalles pues los aburriría y me pondría en penitencia de solo pensarlos dos veces: solo digamos esto… las reglas del Colegio respecto a disciplina, conducta y lenguaje, no las llevo. Soy demasiado espontáneo y explosivo lo que me ha llevado a más de una situación en donde no razono las cosas. Sino fuera por Remus (Remus Lupin, apodo Lunático… y el solo analizar su personalidad me pondría a nadar en aguas turbias que no quiero adentrarme en estos instantes), ya hubiera perdido toda porción de moral que pudiera quedarme entonces en estos instantes. Remus, es un chico que se dicta por el libro de reglas. Es prefecto, y tiene un club de fanáticas siguiendo sus pasos… pero Remus no le presta por ahora importancia al asunto, gracias a un par de problemas menores por los cuales cruza en estos momentos. Que puedo decir de el, es la inocencia, la destreza y al mimo tiempo una fiera que se esconde detrás del rostro y cuerpo de uno de mis mejores amigos y también es muy tierno con las chicas. Tanto así que las deja siempre suspirando a pesar de que es un tanto ingenuo que ni cuenta se da.  
Me dedicaré a extender el tema un poco mas adelante._

_El otro chico de quien quiero hablarles es, James Potter. Super héroe del equipo de Quiddicht, excelente en Artes Oscuras (a pesar que las odia). Ojos color café claro, cabello negro rebelde lo que le da ese porte de "Rebelde" que a veces envidio al igual que su paciencia, inocencia en ocasiones y calma aparente. James dice que soy inmaduro. Hasta me río de su interés por parecer mas maduro que el montón de jóvenes que nos graduamos el próximo año del colegio. Yo digo que, eso de parecer o comportarse mas maduro es para atraer la atención de alguien…_

_Alguien que, pensándolo un segundo, no sería nada correcto para James. ¡Se matarían en la primera cita! Son como agua y aceite. Tal vez por eso es que ella, lo odia._

_Por eso y porque James tiene una lista de conquista que cubriríamos el campo de quiddicht con los nombres. Pero el quiere cambiar… quiere atreverse ahora que lo veo mirar al otro lado de la mesa, ponerse de pie, caminar a ella y besarla hasta que le quite el aire de sus pulmones._

_Pienso al ver a Susan sentarse con Lily Evans (sino fuera porque James está loco por ella, yo mismo le invitara a salir pero creo que se reiría de mí en mi cara. Es lo que hace la perfecta pelirroja de ojos verdes y estrecha cintura), que tal vez nuestras vidas… mi vida, seria tan diferente a la que llevo ahora._

_Mi hermano se llama Regulus y es lo que llamamos un idiota: le gusta parecer el niño ejemplar delante de mis padres. A James no le agrada debido a que siempre se comporta como un sabelotodo insufrible… debo de soportarle porque es mi hermano…_

_Nuestro tercer amigo, que completa nuestro cuadrado es Peter. Aquel chiquillo que sentado al lado de James, trata de entender su explicación de aritmancia. Pero James está demasiado ocupado lanzando miradas a la pelirroja que no se da cuenta, que Pëter, ha comenzado a distraerse de sus apuntes. James suspira por Lily que a veces, me da asco. ¡Suspirar tan abiertamente por una mujer! Por favor._

_Lo que se me ha ocurrido es que, lo que necesita James es una cita._

_Una cita con alguien opuesto a Lily Evans. La veo contarle algo a Susan y ambas ríen._

_¡Que par de patéticos somos!"_

-Despierta- Le dijo Sirius atrayendo su mirada. Los ojos avellana tras la montura de gafas redondas, se dirigieron a su amigo y este se sacudió la cabeza diciendo.- Limpia tu boca: te ha salido tanta baba por estar viéndola así.

Abochornado volteó su mirada a Sirius y revolteó sus cabellos- ¿Viendo a quien?

Sirius suspiró exasperado- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Te quedaste viendo a Evans como si no trajera nada de ropa… ¿Por qué te pones tan claro para ella¡Esas mujeres buscarán un pretexto para hacernos la vida imposible!

-Hablas de las mujeres como si fueran el enemigo…- declaró James. — Además- viendo a Lily y Susan ponerse de pie para irse a clases- Sería interesante tal vez, invitarla a salir…

-¡Ni entres en esos detalles! — declaró Sirius molesto y con la mirada asesina sobre James. — A mi no me agradan las mujeres como ellas- viéndoles pasar a su lado y era mas discreto que James, pero para su desgracia, ninguna de aquellas chicas voltearon para verles.

Remus sacudió su cabeza en manera negativa. ¡Esos dos no tenían remedio!

Sirius sacó de su túnica una tableta de chocolate con almendras y empezó a devorarla.- Mujeres así son las que guiaron a mi primo Herbert a la muerte.

-¿No fue su fascinación al firewhisky?

-Ellas lo provocaron…

-Por favor- intervino Remus- Tu primo Herbert se le ocurrió beber, montar su barredora doce, desnudo y estaba lloviendo. Era lo mas natural que, le cayera un rayo.

-¡Provocado por las mujeres como esas dos! — señaló a la puerta. James sonrió lamentándose que Sirius, en ocasiones, no era el mas brillante del grupo.

-Lo que necesitamos es salir…- declaró sonriendo a James.

-No por favor. No otra de tus inútiles citas dobles…

-¡Ey! Son Fiona y Fiora Darkren de Ravenclaw- declaró Sirius claramente ofendido.

-No tienen un maní en inteligencia…

-Pero lo compensan cuando se pasan de tragos en las tres escobas…- dijo Sirius con un brillo libidinoso en su mirada (tratándose de jóvenes de dieciséis años ¿Cómo no?), además que lo que carecen de cerebro lo tienen en cuerpo — haciendo una pantomima de la figura de las hermanas Darkren.

James suspiró y declaró-.- Yo paso- tomando sus libros de la mesa.

-¿Podría entonces quedarme yo con Fiora? — preguntó Peter esperanzado.

James hizo un ademán con sus hombros.

-Bueno, claro Peter — declaró Sirius con un ademán de sus hombros- Con pura suerte, regresarás hecho un hombre de la cita.

-¿En serio lo crees Sirius? — preguntó él con los ojos como platos y una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si.- - declaró Sirius poniéndose de Pie para alcanzar a James- Tal vez, no te orines en la cama…- saliendo a toda prisa del comedor en pos de su amigo.

Le dio alcance en un momento. Muchas chicas saludaban a su paso diciendo- Hola Sirius…- con una risilla tonta y sonrisas coquetas.

James suspiró. - ¿Qué pasa¿Vienes a rellenarme porque no quiero salir con una de esas chicas?

-Si y no- declaró su amigo deteniéndole en el pasillo. — Ella… esa mujer es complicada Cornamenta… vive para estudiar y nada de diversión… ¿Por qué no la olvidas? Nunca la invitas a salir, ella no nos mira… se la vive con sus amigas.

-Lo se. Pero no me apetece salir con chicas que, al final ni significan nada para mí. Quiero que una chica me quiera por ser yo… no por ser campeón de quiddicht o por ser tu amigo…

-¡Ey! Eso en algunos lugares es una excelente carta de referencia…

-Pero no en el mundo real- le discutió James siguiendo su camino.

-¡Estás muy extraño Cornamenta! — Le gritó su amigo.- ¡Cuando encuentres a mi amigo James, dile que lo buscaré! — sacudiendo su mano y James le respondió el saludo. Ellos no tomaban la clase de Runas antiguas juntos. James prosiguió por el pasillo, recibiendo saludos de algunas chicas.

Pero ninguna era la que él quería.

Quería de verdad…

Ella lo consideraba de lo peor. …l lo sabía. Pero últimamente, las chicas con quienes salía para sacarse a Evans de la cabeza, no eran de lo mejor. Eran lo peor que pudo haberle pasado.

Se sentó en una banca en la parte más adelante del salón. Remus llegaría en cualquier momento. Cuando escuchó su voz llegar al salón se volteó y sorprendido observó que Remus hablaba con ¿una chica? Miró más fijamente y notó que solamente veía la espalda de la joven y unos cabellos rojos como fuego formaban parte de su cabeza. Frunció su mirada al reconocer inmediatamente a la dueña de tal melena.

Remus sonreía sutilmente y se despidió ingresando al salón. Notó la mirada intensa de su amigo y supuso, inmediatamente, que, vio con quien hablaba.

Armándose de valor se sentó a su lado, esperando la bomba.  
Pero esta nunca llegó. Para su sorpresa, James, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.  
Aquello le preocupó bastante.

Tendría que esperar a que, el profesor terminara su disertación para poder ser cuestionado.

Pero algo pasaría que, no le permitiría ser cuestionado como creía.

Algo ocurriría que sería de beneficio para todos. Y también cambiaría el curso de Hogwarts, de los protagonistas y de la historia, para siempre.

**Continuarà.**

**Una Nueva historia que espero que sea del agrado de todos. Es de Merodeadores, y estaran algunos nombres conocidos de ustedes. Esta historia comencé a publicarla en Harry Argentino - Ahora conocido como PotterFics- y Atico. Ahora la comparto con todos ustedes, fanaticas de los merodeadores tanto como yo y con motivo del estreno de HP5 mañana. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**La Chica Para James"  
Por Crystal.**_

Cáp.2 / Verdades, mentiras y ...

"Nunca siendo tan amigos nos decimos todo. Es cierto que hay cosas, o mejor dicho, existen situaciones, que no develamos el compartirlo todo con nuestro mejor amigo. Es mejor dejarlo así. No todo se dice."

"Viví con James durante las vacaciones de Verano. Debo decir que, somos amigos parecería de por vida, pero no es así. Nos conocimos el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Su familia y la mía no se llevan. Son como el cielo y la tierra. Sus padres, son muy diferentes a los míos. No hablo de mi familia mas de la cuenta. Solo se que, cuando este verano que pasó, diferí en las creencias de mis padres con mis creencias, decidí salir de casa. James y sus padres, sin hesitar, me dieron cobija en su hogar, tratándome como uno mas de la familia"

"Con James y los suyos me siento en familia"

"James cree que, no conozco todo lo de él. ¡por favor! Soy mas observador que él mismo. Cree que no veo las miradas algo sospechosas que le arroja a Remus. Miro a Lunático y veo cierta distancia que él también impone. Ambos comen en silencio debajo de nuestro árbol en el jardín del colegio"

"Observo a Peter. Está enfrascado en su lectura del diario el Profeta. Suspiro por el aburrimiento que cruza delante de mi."  


-Bueno, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? — preguntó Sirius finalmente atrayendo la mirada de Remus y Peter.

James observaba distraídamente al lago mientras se agarraba una rodilla, sentado en la hierba.

-Yo nada. — respondió Remus con calma aparente. - ¿Te pasa algo, James?

-.No me pasa nada- poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila agregó.- Voy a la biblioteca- despidiéndose sutilmente de sus amigos. 

Sirius lo observó marcharse por el camino hacía el colegio y atraer miradas de las féminas. -¿Aun estará con esa loca idea acerca de Evans?

-.¿Evans?- Preguntó Remus.

Asintió y mordisqueando una manzana que sacaba de su túnica agregó.- Tiene la absurda idea de pedirle a Evans que salga con él.

-¿En serio? — observando por donde se había marchado.

-Absurdo diría yo.- devorando su bocadillo. Y apuntando con el dedo a su amigo que se volvía un punto en la distancia agregó.- Rechazó que le preparara una cita con una de las hermanas Darkren porque tiene esta ilusa obsesión con esa mujer... 

"Para mi desgracia en aquel momento pasa la deliciosa Susan March. Olvidé por donde iba y con quien conversaba mientras cruzaba con esa gracia única de ella al caminar. Me imagino la figura debajo de esa túnica que, atraviesa mis pensamientos de lo que mi madre llamaba "crecimiento hormonal" sea lo que fuera eso. La veo pasar delante de mi sin siquiera mirarme. Anda caminando con Michael Davies de Hufflepuff... eso me recuerda que tengo unos polvos pica pica para la mesa de ellos en el comedor..." 

-Sirius...- llama Remus viéndole prácticamente babear por la mujer que acababa de cruzar- Sirius...- ya zarandeándolo.

-Lo siento- habló al recuperarse.- ¿Qué decía?

Remus a punto de reírse a carcajadas agregó- "Tiene una ilusa obsesión con una mujer..." hablabas de James.

-Ah si- declaró el sujeto.- Obsesión que no le llevará a ninguna parte. Sabemos que la mujer solo tiene amoríos con los libros...

-No lo se Canuto- respondió Remus con ligereza.- Últimamente se le ve muy entusiasmada por cierto chico...

-¿En serio? ¿Evans con un chico? — preguntó incrédulo.

-Es una de las mas lindas de la casa Gryffindor. ¿por qué te resulta tan difícil imaginársela con otro chico? 

-No se. Siempre ha estudiado y estudiado y estudiado... hemos creído que no dormía y se la pasaba estudiando... 

Remus sonrió y volvió la lista para su libro. Lily Evans, al contrario de cómo trataba a Sirius y James siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa para él. le escuchaba sus inquietudes, comprendía sus comentarios y opiniones.

Era agradable el charlar con ella.

Comenzaron a compartir un poco mientras en aquel inicio de año se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon. Sorpresivamente, Lily andaba haciendo compras sola y Remus se veía bastante enfermizo pues la luna llena, había sido dos noches antes. Tropezaron saliendo de la tienda de plumas. 

-------- flash back...---

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin siquiera verle la cara.

-No hay cuidado.- cuando escuchó su voz, bajó su mirada al verle recoger unas plumas de diferentes colores.

-¿Evans?

Ella levantó la mirada y se sorprendió.- ¡Lupin!

El sujeto se agachó a pasarle una pluma que, estaba mas cerca de su pie que el de su amiga y se la extendió.- Gracias... ¿Qué haces hoy por aquí? — siendo ayudada a incorporarse por el sujeto.

-Lo mismo que tu: compras. Solo que, no puedo darme el lujo de todo de primera mano este año...

-¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendida- ¿y eso, porque?

El sujeto se abochornó y se sintió incomodo ante aquella pregunta. Lily se percató que era algo que, no quería hablar.- Lo siento... si no te gusta decírmelo, está bien...

-No, no. Discúlpame tu a mi... mi padre se encuentra ahora mismo sin empleo.

-¿Por qué es eso?

Encogiéndose de hombros pensó "Porque nadie quiere contratar al padre de un licántropo como yo" sintiéndose tan mal que incluso, consideraba el hecho de mudarse de casa de sus padres finalmente, para que así no se le negaran oportunidades laborales a su progenitor.

-Solo mala suerte. No hay muchos puestos disponibles para un conservador de objetos antiguos y leedor de runas.

-Ya veo. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido...

-Solo que, estuve enfermo estos días- quitándose él de el medio y a ella también para que unos entrasen y salieran de la tienda- ¿Quieres tomar algo, un helado tal vez?

Ella sonrió sutilmente y sus ojos mostraron un hermoso brillo que por un segundo cautivó la mirada de Lupin color clara.

Pero Lily hesitó y observó a su alrededor. …l agregó con una sutil sonrisa- No están aquí...

-¿Quiénes? — sintiéndose descubierta y algo abochornada agregó.- No le tengo miedo si a eso te refieres...

-Ah no Lily, ten calma... creo que, él te tiene mas miedo a ti...- sonrió y la hizo sonreír.  
------- fin del flashback.

James llegó a las puertas de la biblioteca y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Rebelde como era su melena oscura, esta adoptó su posición inicial y dando un paso al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire, entró a la habitación. Habían muchos alumnos por ahí, leyendo y estudiando.

Algunas cabezas se levantaron para mostrar sorpresa de que, el sujeto estuviera allí. Algunas chicas susurraban señalando al atlético jugador de quiddicht.

Entonces, la vio. Estaba enfrascada leyendo un enorme libro y tomando notas. Sus cabellos rojizos eran iluminados por la luz que entraba por las ventanas y tenía aquella mirada verdosa y sus cejas fruncidas mientras mordisqueaba la cabeza de su lápiz.

Se armó de valor y aproximándose respiró profundo para decirle - ¿Ese es el libro de Historia de magos negros en el siglo cuatro? — Atrayendo su mirada la cual se volvió algo fría y hosca.

El tragó profundo ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía cuando la fastidió tanto en los cursos anteriores"

Levantó la portada del libro para que la leyera él mismo. Volvió a bajarla y se volvió a sus apuntes comenzando a escribir.

James sin pedir permiso se sentó delante de ella dejando su mochila sobre la mesa. Unos segundos después ella murmuró declarando -¿Se puede saber que rayos haces?

-Nada...- admitió lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Sino te has percatado... trato de estudiar...

-Yo también- declaró con una risa algo dudosa para Lily. Agregó antes de que malinterpretara- Pero tienes la última copia disponible de ese libro...

-No puede ser que sea la última copia. — sintiéndose inmediatamente mal.

"Claro que si: yo solicité y Longbottom solicitó el otro libro" — Si lo es . — agregó con triunfo.- Pero creo que podemos estudiar los dos de él.

Ella murmuró.- Voy mucho mas avanzada...

-Eso no es problema- colocándose a su lado sorpresivamente. Sacando pluma, papel y tinta agregó.- Tomaré notas a partir de esta pagina que tienes y luego que terminemos, me prestas el libro y lo haré de la pagina anterior hasta el principio...

-No se lo que pretendes, pero... — declaró ella dubitativa.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? — interrumpió una voz atrayendo sus miradas. La mirada fruncida de la señora Pimce la bibliotecaria estaba sobre ellos.

-Si señora Pimce.- declaró James antes que la pelirroja pudiera contradecirle.- Todo bien...

Lily respiró profundo, siendo vencida por el jugador de quiddicht. A lo próximo que ella sabía y sin proponérselo, tenía a James Potter respirando tan cerca de ella y con su rostro a milímetros del suyo, que notó incluso una pequeña cicatriz en la raíz de la frente, donde casi nacía su cabello.

Una hora después, Lily se sorprendió de lo rápido que el sujeto tomaba notas: podía mantener el paso en su avance y cuando volteó notó que él le miraba por igual.

-¿Qué? — preguntó ella abochornada que le mirase así.

Pero no era la única. James se embarazó de haber sido descubierto mirándole tan descaradamente. —Nada... — murmuró retomando su lectura.

Cuando terminó Lily ella agregó.- Ya terminé... toma el libro... 

-Gracias- agregó el sujeto.- Oye.. estaba pensando que, tal vez... no se...- encogiéndose de hombros.- Avanzo mas contigo que con Sirius... cuando estudio...

-¿Ah si? — recogiendo sus cosas.

-Si. Es difícil estudiar con él cuando todo lo que hace es hablar de mujeres...y motocicletas... 

-¿En serio? Pero si siempre pensé que era el área de experiencia de ambos... — declaró con ironía. 

-Lo que quiero decir es que, la semana que viene habrá un examen de transformaciones avanzadas, que son vitales para los EXTASIS de este año y pensaba que tal vez...

En ese momento se aproxima a la mesa otro sujeto. Dice — Hola preciosa... ¿estas lista?

James se queda congelado un instante. Aun no se recobra de aquella piel dorada, cabellos negros, alto y fornido jugador de quiddicht de Ravenclaw.

-James: conoces a Mattew Cornell de Ravenclaw...

James lo observó suspicazmente. Lily se veía algo inquieta pero no menos sonriente y le dedicó una sonrisa (la cual nunca le había dado a James) a aquel Mattew.

-Ah si Potter- declaró el sujeto extendiéndole la mano.- Hemos jugado en contra, varias ocasiones...

-Potter compartía el libro conmigo. Alguien sacó las otras dos copias disponibles y no podía dejarlo así...

-.Claro preciosa. Eres un alma corazón de oro.- besándole en la mejilla. James comenzaba a sentir que la temperatura subía en su cuerpo. Su corazón agitado estaba tan activo como cuando tenía un partido de quiddicht.

-En fin- declaró Lily trayéndolo a la realidad- Aquí está el libro ... — dejándoselo a James en la mesa.- Nos veremos Potter- despidiéndose de él y sin siquiera esperar respuesta, se marchó con Mattew llevándole los libros de la joven.

James vino a reaccionar ya cuando se habían marchado. ¿Cómo era posible que él, James Potter no se había enterado de tales acontecimientos? ¿Fue tan iluso al creer que ella esperaría por él? ¡Jamás! Cuando nunca había dejado ver entredicho que, a él le gustaba la pelirroja.

"Bien merecido lo tengo por estúpido y lento" suspiró para si, dejando el libro donde estaba y saliendo por la puerta. "Como si ella después de todos los desplantes y pleitos sentiría algo por mi"

Se sentía como un gusano desdichado e infeliz.

Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo la pelirroja acompañada del jugador de Quiddicht, no podía dejar de sentirse algo preocupada. ¿Fue una alucinación, o encontró en James Potter una mirada algo enfurecida y melancólica al mismo tiempo?

Eran alucinaciones. Ella no lo conocía. No se llevaba con él. sacudió su cabeza y pese a que trató de sacar aquellos ojos de su mente, aquel extraño sentimiento que opacaba en su corazón, no podía evitar el pensar que algo no andaba bien con Potter.

-----Continuara.

Gracias por todo el apoyo recibida en esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado el ultimo Libro de Harry Potter como lo he hecho yo –Despues de llorar como una magdalena pero el mundo no es perfecto jijiji.


	3. Chapter 3

"La Chica Para James"

Por Crystal.

Cáp.3 "Miradas y Alianzas".

"_**La hora de la cena llegó y James no apareció. Cosa extraña, ya que ninguno nunca, había faltado a una comida sin que el otro supiera. Me extrañó no verle en parte de la tarde y tampoco a la hora de la cena. Pregunté a varios a mi alrededor- incluyendo a unas cuantas chicas de las diversas casas para preguntarle si lo había visto. Todas me respondieron con negativas".**_

"_**Le pregunto a Remus y este me responde con una negativa. El sujeto ni siquiera nos digna mas de tres palabras juntas últimamente. No se que le ocurre y tampoco habla de ello. Peter me responde que lo vio cuando nosotros lo vimos: eso fue esta mañana"**_

"_**Entonces, se aproxima Louise Mccartney de Ravenclaw a mi y me quedo esperando su comentario"**_

-Me dijeron que buscas a Potter.

-Así es.—afirmó el hombre de ojos azules.- ¿Lo has visto o solo viniste a preguntarme eso?

Encogiéndose de hombros declaró con el ceño fruncido.- Solo vine a decirte que, lo vi en la biblioteca... temprano.

-¿En la biblioteca, James? – preguntó Sirius algo dudoso. Remus levantó la mirada del puré de patatas y pollo para ver con incredulidad a la muchacha.

Afirmó abochornada en el momentáneo período de atención recibido de los muchachos. Remus preguntó con cortesía..- ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la biblioteca?

Y es que la situación era en verdad, sorprendente.-No se- respondió ella algo abochornada. Fuera de pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en su cuello, Remus Lupin era un chico soñado. –Pero no estaba solo si a eso se refieren...- atrayendo ahora miradas aun mas curiosas.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Sirius ahora preocupado.- ¿No estaba solo? James jamás va a la biblioteca al menos que sea por una investigación para nuestras andanzas...

-Eso a ti no tiene porque preocuparte- declaró Remus sorprendiendo a Sirius.- James tiene derecho a su vida muy aparte a la de nuestro grupo de amigos.

Sirius hizo un ademán que se clavaba a si mismo un puñal en su pecho. Con melodramática voz recalcó.- ´¿Acaso predicas que nuestro grupo, como una familia, no tenemos derecho a velar por el bienestar de los demás?

Remus le miró un instante antes de ponerse de pie y declarar- No. Solo te digo que cada uno es un individuo. Como tal, no podemos siempre depender que andemos en los pasos del otro...

-¡Inaudito! Eso rompe claramente con la ley 39 de nuestra sociedad "Solo depender de tu hermano Merodeador" dices una abominación.

-Ehhh ¿Ya puedo irme? – preguntó Louise algo nerviosa como Sirius estaba subiendo su tono de voz.

-Claro Louise... gracias- respondió Remus azorándole con su dulce sonrisa.

-¡No, no se va! – declaró Sirius. Louise hesitó pero ante la mirada de Remus, se retiró lentamente antes de ser advertida por el Merodeador de cabellos negros.- James necesita ahora mas que nunca a sus amigos...

-Él, de vez en cuando necesita tiempo a solas... es todo.- declaró Remus con firmeza- Tienes que entender que no siempre seguiremos juntos...

-¡Te comportas como uno de Slyterin! – alza la voz su amigo atrayendo miradas a su alrededor.

-¡Y tu como un celoso! – declaró marchándose del sitio atrayendo miradas a su alrededor.

Sirius en respuesta, tiró una sonora carcajada. Su mirada irremediablemente fue a pocos asientos de él donde una muchacha de ojos azules le miraba como si llevara un abrigo de piel de serpiente en su cuello acorde con un ave muerta en su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios miras March?

-Nada interesante, eso puedes estar seguro.- declaró ella altanera y volteó su mirada.

"Grandioso. Ahora no puedes anotar puntos extras con ella" suspiró resignado. Realmente pensó que ese sería su día.

Salió del salón y usando el Mapa del Merodeador, observó que James estaba en la habitación de ellos. guardando el mapa, escuchó la puerta del Gran Comedor abrirse y volteándose notó a Louise. – Se me olvidaba algo...

-¿Qué cosa? – guardando el mapa fuera del alcance de la mirada de la muchacha.

-James Potter no estaba solo. Lily Evans estaba con él. solo por si te interesa saberlo... – agregó con precaución. Después de ello, volvió al comedor.

Sorprendido ante aquella revelación, Sirius marchó con prisa a las habitaciones en la Torre de Gryffindor. Sospechaba que algo extraño ocurrió y tenía que ver con la pelirroja. No era escondido para él, los sentimientos de James por la pelirroja de Gryffindor. Abriéndose paso por el retrato vio algunos alumnos ya acomodados en los muebles. De ahí fue a sus habitaciones donde abriendo la puerta, encontró a James sin la túnica pero con el resto del uniforme puesto. Estaba echado en la cama con la mirada al techo.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? – preguntó Sirius, haciendo a un lado el libro de Historia de magos negros en el siglo cuatro que estaba en la cama junto a su amigo.- ¿Qué, te sientes mal?

James se quedó mirando el techo y Sirius le observó un largo rato. James hizo ademán de agarrar algo entre sus dedos y dejarlo ir.

Al poco rato, James le observó con extrañeza y declaró con voz cansina- Sirius ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te había visto...

Sirius suspiró profundamente y declaró con precaución.- ¿Sabes? Todo esto se solucionaría y te darías cuenta de una vez y por todas que no es alguien para ti, si la invitas a Salir.

James se le quedó observando con curiosidad y preguntó.- ¿De quien hablas?

-¿Cómo que de quien? De Evans por supuesto... – James se incorporó mirándole como si hablaba ruso.- ¿Qué, ahora me dirás que no te gusta Evans? Si es por ella que estás echado en la cama en vez de cenar con tus amigos...

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

-Porque estabas con ella en la biblioteca el día de hoy.

James le observó con cierto rencor para añadir.- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme Canuto?

-No te espío...

-Porque la gente puede malinterpretar nuestra amistad amigo...

-¡Deja de decir tonterías para desviarnos del tema! – viendo como sonreía el chico de gafas y mirada almendrada. – Deberías invitarla a salir y terminar con esta obsesión.

-No tengo obsesión de nadie...

-Si, como no- declaró de manera irónica.- A Evans vienes observándole raro y como troglodita, desde que estábamos en quinto. Solo que para esa época eras mas estúpido.

James se le quedó observando un instante para después, sacudir su cabeza de manera negativa. – No tengo tiempo para tonterías... tengo un partido contra Hufflepuff y si queremos ganar el torneo, tengo que lograr que los demás pongan la cabeza en su lugar...

-Si, si, se que eres el capitán este año... después de todo, eres el mejor jugador de quiddicht de todos los tiempos.

-No soy el mejor pero sobrevivo – admitió James humildemente. – Pero si queremos ganar, debemos poner nuestro mejor esfuerzo en ello...- haciendo una pausa – Además, no creo que sea conveniente, invitar a Evans a salir...

-¿Ah si? ¿por qué es eso?

James sonrió con cierta melancolía para declarar- Lily anda con Mattew Cornell de Ravenclaw...

Sirius se quedó observándole unos instantes en donde vio la mirada de derrota en el rostro de su amigo. Dándole una palmadita en el hombro declaró.- Lo siento amigo... pero, ¡Ahí tienes! Es la prueba mas concisa que ustedes dos son como agua y aceite...- sonriéndole agregó.- Lo que tienes que hacer es sacar esa idea de tu cabeza y concentrarte en lo que realmente importa. Quien sabe- sonriéndole mas abiertamente mientras tomaba sus pertenencias para ir al baño común- Tal vez, para cuando nos graduemos, Lily no andará ya con ese chico y podrás invitarla a salir...- saliendo de la habitación.

James lo observó marcharse y suspiró resignado. Tal vez tenía razón: No habría posibilidades de acercarse a Evans. El Michael ese, era uno de los alumnos mas populares del colegio.

En ese momento, divisa la mirada color miel de Remus quien le observa desde el rellano dela puerta.- Hola Cornamenta... – sentándose a su lado.- Te echamos de menos en la cena.

-Si. Ya Canuto me puso al tanto- declaró James enderezándose las gafas. Observó a Remus con simpatía y declaró. - ¿Todo bien?

-Mas o menos – declaró Remus – Escuché un instante atrás lo dicho por Sirius... acerca de Evans...

James recordó que Remus y Lily parecían llevarse "Muy bien" temprano aquel día.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué con ello? – levantándose para no verle al rostro.

-Si. Si te has percatado Evans es de esas chicas muy dominantes y con autoridad. Ese tipo de chicas, no es necesario aproximarse con demasiada timidez...

-Es la palabra de la experiencia ¿no es así? – declaró con cierta apatía su amigo. Remus le observó intrigado ante su forma de conducirse y James agregó.- La voz del especialista. ¿no es cierto Lunático?

-No se que hablas, James- declaró Remus algo retraído.- Solo te explico que, Lily, contigo, siempre se mostrará a la defensiva. Es una buena chica. Pero dada siempre las diferencias entre ustedes dos, siempre habrá algo de defensiva en su conducta.

-Ustedes parece que se llevan demasiado bien- argumentó su amigo con una pizca de celos en su tono de voz. -¿Acaso no sabes que anda con Cornell de Ravenclaw? – declaró para dar el "tiro de gracia".

¿Por qué rayos hacía eso? Sabía que una de las cosas que habían en la vida de Remus era su problema "Canino" tres veces al mes. Remus era demasiado retraído con las chicas.

¿Y justamente tenía que usar a Evans como arranque para adquirir confianza con las chicas?

-Claro que lo se- declaró Remus sonriéndole sutilmente.- Tu prima Samantha...- sonriéndole sutilmente. – Me la encontré saliendo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

James se le quedó observando un instante y suspiró sonriendo y alivianando el ambiente.- ¿Cómo está Samantha?

-Bien. – respondió sonriéndole a James- Según explica, irá a tu casa en Londres para las fiestas Navideñas.

-Eso quiere decir que te irás con Sirius y conmigo a pasar las fiestas en casa.

Afirmando Remus agregó.- No te hagas ideas. Samantha es una buena chica.

-Es una gran chica. Deberías invitarla a salir.

-Olvídalo amigo. Samantha tiene bastante con ser de la familia que es para añadirle esto- señalándose a si mismo con desprecio. James frunció el rostro.

-No eres tan mal parecido...- se burló su amigo evadiendo sus verdaderas razones para no salir con ella.

-James: No voy a salir con ella y con ninguna otra chica en particular...

-Me parece extraño. Cuando te llevas "Tan bien" con Evans.

Remus sacudió su cabeza y agregó.- Estás diciendo incoherencias – no entendiendo las presunciones de su amigo.- En Fin. El asunto es que, con mi "problema" no es fácil para mi pedir "Caminatas románticas" bajo la luna llena.

-Pero le gustas. Las mujeres tienen cierto imán para los chicos "buenos" como tu y los "Chicos incorregibles"como Sirius o yo, siempre conseguimos traer los problemas en vez de una chica estable. Lo único que las chicas ven en mi, es que era un buscapleitos en los primeros cursos y siempre atraigo los problemas...

-Que eres un deportista estrella que en tres años estará en la división de Londres para los Mundiales de Quiddicht. Firmarás autógrafos para antes de los veinte años y podrás retirarte a los treinta con la fortuna de tus padres...

-¿Crees que es todo lo que hay en esta vida Lunático? ¿El dinero?

-No lo se. Pero es bueno tener dinero- sonrió con suficiencia- para estar vistiendo este tipo de túnicas- señalando su túnica cosida por sexta vez en su manga pues se enganchó con unos matorrales la semana anterior y tuvo que tomar aguja e hilo y coserla él mismo.

El dinero no sobraba en los Lupin para túnicas de repuesto a mitad de año.

James se sintió mal al mencionar el dinero. Remus no tenía tanto dinero como él o Sirius. Aunque eso no le quitaba todas las cualidades sobresalientes del sujeto, aun eso, lo consideraba un obstáculo además de su problema "canino", en noches de luna llena.

-No le gusto a Samantha. Es muy agradable y todo lo demás. Como es de simpática con todo el mundo. Y bien, no le doy razones para odiarme.

-Pero ¿no has aceptado nunca una invitación de ella?

-James: Samantha es una chica cordial. Es todo... no te pongas a imaginar cosas...

Es una pena que saliera en Slyterin. Es decir...- sonrojándose sutilmente pero James sonrió- No es como los demás de Slyterin.

-Si. Samantha es algo rara. Nunca ha encajado en la familia del Tío Athos. Mi tía Cleothilde para no variar, siempre vive diciéndole que "No lleva respetuosamente el apellido Mathis" sea lo que sea eso. El asunto es que, este año va a casa para la fiesta de Navidad... así si finalmente te animas a invitarla a salir.

Sacudió su cabeza y declaró.- No James. No voy a salir con Samantha.

-Pero ¿Si con Evans? – preguntó inquieto.

-No salgo ni saldré con nadie. Mi vida es bastante complicada sin añadir a una chica a la mezcla- tomando con violencia sus artículos de baño para dirigirse a las duchas- y te agradecería que no me tengas condolencias a mi persona y me dejes en paz en definitiva- saliendo con prontitud de la habitación.

James se echó nuevamente a la cama y observó al techo nuevamente. La imagen de la pelirroja venía a su cabeza. Pero también venía la imagen del jugador de Ravenclaw tomándole de la mano. La cabeza le dolía de tantas vueltas que le daba a la situación.

Finalmente se quedó dormido.

Cuando salió al siguiente día de la clase de Pociones, se dispuso a partir al campo de quiddicht. Tenían prácticas aquel día y estaban atrasados si tenían partido con Hufflepuff.

Cuando marchaba para el campo se sorprendió al notar en el camino a una chica que le esperaba parecía a él por su reacción. Se aproximó a él con prontitud y declaró- Hola Potter...

-Samantha... – notando sus cabellos agregó.- ¿Qué rayos... hiciste con...

y es que no era para menos. Samantha usualmente tenía un cabello negro liso. Tan negro como el de James- siendo primos segundos, casi terceros.- Y en aquellos momentos sus cabellos estaban aclarados unos mechones mas que otros: unos matices color canela cruzaban desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta la punta. James sonrió inevitablemente y ella le devolvió la risa no evitando tocar los mechones aclarados. Samantha Mathis a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas que James conocía tenía la tendencia de percatarse de cosas que los demás a su alrededor no. Era bastante introvertida. Sus ojos entre grises y azules eran un deleite para los chicos. Pero por alguna extraña razón que James desconocía hasta ese momento, ella no salía con ninguno.

-¿Mi cabello? Bueno, es mi regalo de navidad para mi madre- se rió con ganas. – Es la única manera de "rebelarme en casa" pero a estas horas no dudo que mi hermana le ha ido con el chisme en una lechuza. En fin, no fue a mostrarte mi cabello que he venido.

-Pues habla de prisa- declaró James- Tengo práctica de Quiddicht ahora mismo- señalando el campo de juego.

-Lo se- declaró ella.- Es que... lo se...- concluyó.

-¿Sabes, que?

-Lo de Lily. – declaró como si estuviera abochornada unos instantes- Que te gusta ella... y que anda con Mattews.

James retomó el camino dejándole sorprendida por unos instantes.- ¿Adonde vas Potter?

Le alcanzó y él le respondió.- Al juego. Se hace tarde- Samantha se interpuso entre él y el camino extendiendo sus manos para no dejarlo pasar- Sammy: déjame pasar- como cariñosamente le decían algunas personas y selectas.

-¡No! No te dejaré pasar... tengo... una proposición de negocios para ti.

James alzó una ceja y se detuvo mirándole con detenimiento. – El único que acepta proposiciones de negocios es Sirius...

Ella sacudió su cabeza y agregó- Ni me menciones a Black por favor. La semana pasada tuve la desgracia de encontrármelo besuqueando a Eloise. – haciendo ademán de asco.- Prácticamente le tenía la mano metida por...- Sonrojándose al instante y tosió.- Bueno... ¿Quieres ayuda o no?

-Aun no te entiendo.

-¡Vamos Potter! Estás loco por Lily Evans...

-Yo no ...

la muchacha se rió con ganas. Aguantando su risa declaró – Si, si... siempre me ha dado risa eso de ti. Las mujeres, contrario a los hombres, notamos cositas a nuestro alrededor que en un millón de años, un hombre no notaría. Estás loco por ella... lo que en cierta manera, es agradable. Y lo que en efecto, podría ayudarme a mis propósitos...

-¿Propósitos?

Asintió para añadir con gesto de confidencia- Te ayudaré con Evans...

-¡Vamos! – declaró incrédulo.- Tu no puedes ayudarme con ella...

-Claro que si puedo. Evans y yo nos llevamos de las mil maravillas. Puedo ayudarte con ella.. .es mas, puedo, incluso conseguir que salga contigo en una cita.

-¡Imposible! Anda como dijiste con Mattews.

-Lo de ellos, es bastante elástico Potter. – declaró con sabiduría.- Pero... puedo conseguirte una cita con ella a Hogsmeadge. La próxima salida del colegio... es el domingo.

-Sammy- declaró él dudoso. Incluso sonrió dubitativo.

-Confía en mi.

-¿Conseguirías que Evans, Lily Evans saliera conmigo?

-Así es. No dudes del poder de convencimiento.

James le miró con duda. ¿En verdad, ella podría convencerla? Pero si Evans, siempre había dicho que él no era de su agrado y que lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser? ¿Cuándo había cambiado de parecer?

-¿Qué dices James? – llamándole por su nombre de pila y saboreando la victoria.

-Bien... está bien...

-Excelente...- declaró ella sonriéndole.- ¡ah! Solo una cosita...

-Sabía que esto no me saldría gratis.

-.Nada en esta vida es gratis. – declaró ella con superioridad.- Si te consigo esta cita, tu me conseguirás una cita con Remus Lupin.

James se quedó sorprendido y estático por un segundo. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Una cita. Me conseguirás una cita con Lupin.

-Olvidalo.

-'¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Remus no saldrá contigo ni en un millón de años. – viendo que lastimaba su ego, ya que sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza y consternación además de que sus mejillas mostraron rubor agregó inmediatamente- No es por ti... en verdad, a él no le llama la atención salir. ya sabes... citarse con chicas.

Samantha le quedó mirando un segundo y abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿En serio? Bueno, - sonriendo nerviosa y abochornada- No me lo hacía de ese tipo.

-¿Cuál tipo?

-Que no le gustan las chicas...

-¡Espera! A él si le gustan las chicas... solo que no le gusta eso de citas y salir. Ya ves que, no sale con ninguna.

Suspiró resignada y aliviada también ¡Y es que a ella le gustaba mucho!

-Bien. Pero ¿Me ayudarás o no?

-Samantha: - declaró James arrojando su escoba a un lado del camino. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su casi prima y declaró con solemnidad.- Quisiera ayudarte. Pero Remus está tajante con respecto a salir con alguien. No quiere. Y tiene sus razones para no querer...

Samantha se quedó mirándole a los ojos a través de sus gafas. Finalmente declaró.- Es por el asunto de su licantropía, ¿Cierto James?

James se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? No. No podría haber escuchado aquello de labios de Samantha. Era imposible.

Riendo nervioso declaró.- ¿Licantropo? ¿Samantha, que dices? ¿no me digas que has vuelto a meter de incógnito Firewhisky al colegio?

Sonrojándole intensamente replicó la joven. -¡Pero claro que no!

-Pues si lo parece. ¡Por favor! ¿De donde sacas esa idea tan loca?

-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? ¡hazme el favor! Los días que Remus siempre ha faltado al colegio son los días previos, durante y posteriores a la Luna llena. Y entonces, están esas cicatrices...

-¿Cicatrices?

-Si, cicatrices... sus marcas en la cara y el cuello. –exasperándose de estar perdiendo el tiempo.- No soy tonta. Y te aseguro que, no soy la única que se ha percatado. Solo que, Lupin es tan apreciado que prefieren hacerse de la vista gorda...

-Muchos odian a los licántropos.

-No yo. Son criaturas que son lo que son pero no por elección propia. Es mas- sonrojándose.- Eso no le quita a Lupin ser quien es...- haciendo una pausa- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-Trataré –declaró finalmente.- Haré lo posible...

Samantha se inclinó a James y le besó en la mejilla declarando-.- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! – sonriendo.- Nos veremos en el patio el domingo antes de la salida a Hogsmeadge.

-Bueno... – declaró el sujeto aun inseguro que ella convencería a Evans que dejara a Mattews para salir ¿con él?

"No te hagas de falsas esperanzas Potter" declaró James retomando el camino al campo de quiddicht. "dudo que ella logre convencerla mas de lo que me tocará a mi convencer a Remus..." imaginándose la pataleta que haría su amigo. "Bueno. Lo que no sabe, no le dolerá" declaró con determinación ante la conclusión que, no le diría nada a Remus hasta que tuviera cara a cara a las chicas.

---------- Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4 La Emboscada

**La chica para James 

**

**Por Crystal**

**

Capitulo cuatro- Emboscada. 

**

**

**

**_"Quien dice que las mujeres son las criaturas mas fáciles de ser comprendidas¡Otra mujer a lo mejor! Cuando no se sienten bien con los hombres, forman grupos de chicas en las mismas condiciones para acabarnos con sus palabras venenosas y lenguas filosas. ¡Si lo sabré yo! Hay un club de las chicas que, que son de aquellas que he dejado de salir con ellas y lo único que hacen todo el santo día es criticarme. No tengo la culpa que lo nuestro no funcione. No tiene propósito estar o mantener una relación cuando una de las partes se siente incomoda con la otra. Pero ellas ven el amor... cariño, ternura y romanticismo. Los hombres, somos diferentes. No nos llevamos de sentimentalismos pero tenemos las frases adecuadas para llevar a cualquier chica a donde queramos. Ninguna se me niega si me empeño a ello... bueno, hay unas pocas que, admito que no se rinden a mis encantos. ¡Pero por favor: incluso Mirtle me ha espiado en las duchas! de tan irresistible que me encuentran incluso los fantasmas. Creo que los hombres somos mas fáciles de complacer y de entender. ¡Si señor: tenemos las de ganar!"_**

****

****

****

****

-Esto es fantástico ¿no es cierto Lily? — preguntaba Samantha mientras andaban del brazo caminando por Hogsmeadge. —Podremos ir a las Tres Escobas y me ayudarás a escoger un vestido en la tienda de la Señora Protger. Estoy por tomar un vestido color celeste para la fiesta de Navidad... y la Señora debe de tener uno adecuado para la ocasión. 

-¡Falta mucho para la fiesta Samantha! — se alarmó Lily.- ¿Por qué tomarás ese vestido ahora?

-Bueno, es que...- ocurriéndosele de repente.- ¡Ya me conoces, siempre quiero tener varias opciones a la vista! — observando por la calle haber si veía venir a los chicos. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando delante del negocio de la Señora Protger, no habían señales de Potter o Lupin.

-No se. Siempre y cuando nos reunamos con Mattew. — declaró dudosa — le prometí que tomaría un té con él.

Ingresaron en el local y escucharon la campanilla sonar mientras Sam le replicaba- No te entiendo Lily. Hace dos años, respirabas aire por que James Potter te observara... — revisando los vestidos.

-¡Como se te ocurre decir algo así! — declaró abochornada mientras su amiga observaba con interés un vestido con un corset en piel de dragón. - ¡Lo odiaba! Era un petulante, presumido, tajante, terco, insoportable, malcriado...

-Ah ¿Significa que no lo es ya? —preguntó observándose en el espejo de la tienda el cual replicó - Vamos Evans... Sería ciego quien no se da cuenta del perfecto enlace que hay entre tu y Potter...

-¿Ahora que hablas? Se nota que andas tomada...

Sam suspiró irremediablemente ¡Hasta en eso se parecían!

-No, no... — Tomando ahora un vestido color rosa pálido de tirantes y que llegaba hasta las rodillas.- ¡Vamos! En la familia de Potter no ha habido una muggle en trescientos años... son cuatro generaciones juntas.

-Ahora me dices que, tendrá que, quererme como novia por su familia.- tomando un vestido color celeste de los exhibidores.

-No. Digo que, al menos que haya una fuerte razón por la cual, no puedas salir con Potter... me la digas ahora...

-Porque no me gusta- declaró sin ánimos.

-Lily: te gusta James. No te gustaba el todo lo que dijiste anteriormente de él... pero no es así...no mas.

Lily rió con ganas. -¿Qué no es así? Tengo acaso que recordarte que colgó al Snape de la torre de astronomía la semana pasada.

-No fue él. fue Sirius. Sabes que se odian a muerte.

Lily chasqueó la lengua para decirle.- Esa es otra; no se que le ve a alguien como Black. Para tenerlo de amigo.

-Me tienes a mi de amiga ¿no? — Declaró añadiendo.- Y soy lo peor que se puede decir de amigas...-

Lily sonrió e iba a responderle cuando la puerta se abrió y un corrillo de chicas de Slyterin con una muchacha de pelo claro como la luna y ojos fríos observó a ambas con desprecio, estaba a la cabeza. Ella respondía al nombre de Narcisa. No tardó en lanzarle una mirada de odio a Samantha, pero con quien se descargaba con ganas era con la pelirroja.

-Vaya, vaya... no sabía que, en esta tienda aceptaban animales...- declaró con veneno en la voz. — o mejor dicho: criaturas peores que los animales.

Samanta apretó con fiereza la percha que tenía el vestido que se medía.

-¿Entonces encontraste algo a tu altura aquí, Evans? — preguntó Narcisa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Aunque, no creo que, tengas el dinero suficiente para comprar aquí.

-¿Viniste a causar problemas Narcisa? Porque si es así la puerta está detrás de ti- declaró Samantha.

Narcisa observó de arriba abajo a la pelirroja mientras se aproximaba y Sam se acercó mas a Lily. La primera dijo con autosuficiencia- No se como el profesor Slug te admite en su club. Pensé que no admitía a Sangre Sucias inmundas...

-Eso es extraño Narcisa- declaró Lily sin dejarse amedrentar- Pensé lo mismo cuando te vi allí también. — borrándole la sonrisa de su rostro a ella y a sus amigas.

-Cuidado Evans... mucho cuidado... no sabes lo que estás deseando cuando te pasas de listas con nosotras- observando a Samantha agregó.- Aunque, por otro lado, no debe de sorprendernos verte con esta — dirigiéndose a Samantha.- "Basura busca basura"

-Aja...- riéndose y con señal de haberlo comprendido todo.- ¡Ah Gracias por habérmelo aclarado todo! Ahora puedo poner mi mente a descansar- señalando al grupo de chicas detrás de Narcisa- Ya puedo decir que entiendo porque todas ustedes andan juntas en manada...

Una de las chicas de Slyterin avanzó hasta ella pero no lo bastante rápido, pues Samantha había sacado su varita y se la rozaba en el mentón a Narcisa y replicó.- Te lo ruego... hazlo...- con una sonrisa de victoria.

Todas se quedaron estáticas. Eso fue hasta que llegó la Señora Protger y observando lo que ocurría alrededor de sus obras de arte lanzó el grito al cielo. Con un acento bastante enfático declaró.- ¡No, no! Pleitos en mi tienda no... salgan... váyanse de aquí. No armarán alboroto alrededor de mis creaciones. ¡fuera! Persistió.

-Esto no acaba aquí- declaró Narcisa retrocediendo con gesto amenazador.–No acaba aquí ¿Sabes? — las demás de su compinche se retiraron y luego lo hicieron ellas.

Samantha respiró profundo y luego Lily. La pelirroja le observó con desconfianza y la joven declaró.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En verdad te atrevías a echarle un maleficio?

-¡Por supuesto! No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados...

-Nunca he echado un conjuro a nadie a propósito Sam. No se como tu lo haces... y entonces tienes la reputación de niña buena... o ingenua.

Samantha sacó la lengua traviesamente y declaró. — Hay facetas de mi que muchos desconocen. — tomando un vestido color gris plateado sin tirantes y fue al espejo se sonrojó en pensar con quien le gustaría bailar usando aquel vestido.- ¿O acaso todos conocen este lado tuyo?

-Por lo regular soy como me ves.

-Excepto cuando te ves con Potter.

-.No tanto- admitió Lily suspirando.- Admito que últimamente está algo extraño... incluso distraído... y ya no anda rompiendo reglas como antes.

-¡Aja¡Admites que has prestado atención!

-No digo que no. Solo que jamás de los jamás saldría con alguien como él.

Samantha sintió que el estomago se encogía. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella supiera de los "Planes" que había hecho para ambas¿Cambiaría de parecer?

-¿Qué crees tu que se quedaría Sirius haciendo en Hogwarts? — preguntó Lupin ajustando su gabardina a su cuello.-¿Asignaciones, estudiar tal vez?

-Conoces a Canuto: si se quedó en Hogwarts en vez de venir a Zonko, tiene que ver con una chica...

Lupin observó a su alrededor con desinterés.- Agradezco que, me invitaras a salir del Colegio...- sonrió su amigo.- En verdad, no tenía planes y podía haberme quedado estudiando.

-Si lo se- declaró James mostrándole un pequeño paquete en sus manos con una carta- Enviaremos el regalo de mi padre. Luego iremos a Zonko y después a donde Madame Pudipie.

-¿Al salón de Té? — preguntó su amigo algo aturdido.- Oye James: me caes bien y todo lo demás pero creo que nosotros somos la peor pareja... — aguantando con mucho esfuerzo las risas y haciéndole ojitos a su amigo.

-¡Estate quieto Lunático¡No te estoy invitando una cita!

-Pues ¿Qué crees que uno puede tomarlo? Invitándome a tomar el té. Ese lugar solo van parejas a tomar el té- sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí?

-Nada. Estoy cansado de la cerveza de Mantequilla.

-Pues pídele a Rosmerta wisky de fuego. Recuerda que le gustas a la chica... y creo que, hasta te regalaría una botella sin terminar. Solo te costaría supongo una cita con ella en el patio de las Tres Escobas.

-¡Tiene veinte años! — declaró James.

-Si, es una chica con experiencia ya...- rió Lunático y James se volteó con una ceja alzada. -¿Qué?

-¿Acaso tu y Sirius bebieron poción multijugos y cambiaron lugares?

-Gracioso. Solo que, amanecí de buen humor... — sonrió su amigo.- De muy buen humor.

-¿Tu humor tiene que ver acaso con Evans? — preguntó con intención de que confesara finalmente si se unía a Mattews en la lista de conquistas o admiradores de la pelirroja.

Remus dejó de caminar y detuvo a su amigo con una mano.- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de niñerías y me dices cara a cara lo que piensas?

James tomó aire y le dio la cara. Estaban a un lado de la calle y muchos alumnos y demás pasaban por alrededor.- Bueno, es que te observé el otro día con Evans. Estaban muy "Amistosos".

Remus alzó una ceja aturdido. - ¿Ese es todo el drama que tienes¿Crees que puede haber algo entre ella y yo?

-¿Cómo no habría? Eres simpático, amable y las mujeres te persiguen por tu forma de ser. Serías Perfecto para ella.- declaró con ironía.

Remus respiró aliviado y comenzó a reírse. James se sonrojó y no sabía el motivo de su risa.

-¡Por lo menos me alivia el saber que tus sentimientos por ella no han cambiado! Me tenías preocupado cuando dejaste de salir con chicas este año... — y dejando de reírse añadió.- Evans es una buena chica. Cuando se llega a conocer puede ser muy amable. Pero mis intereses no vienen al plano sentimental, James.

-¿Y de ella por ti?

-La verdad es que Lily preguntaba por mi madre... — declaró con sinceridad.- Como la última excusa fue la enfermedad de mi madre y me preguntó por ella. — declaró con una mirada urgente.- Es muy considerada y es una buena persona, aunque jamás lo dudé. Tiene un corazón que a muchas personas le hacen falta. James¿Por qué no te acercas a ella y comienzas a tratarla? Te aseguro que te llevarías una gran sorpresa.

James pensó en la promesa de Sam y declaró retomando el camino acompañado de su amigo.- Bueno, ahora anda con Mattews.

-Te aseguro que, lo de ellos no es serio.

-Tal vez- declaró James confiado. Fueron a Zonko y al correo como había previsto. Cuando dieron las doce, declaró.- ¿Almorzamos?

-Claro ¿Quieres ir a las tres escobas a probar el estofado de Rosmerta? — guiñándole un ojo.

-No. Vamos a donde Madame Pudipie..–señalando mas adelante en la calle. Remus vio el cartel del negocio y como varias parejas entraban a él salón.

-¿Aun no desistes de eso? — preguntó algo confundido.

.-Me dijeron que la tarta de arándanos es buenísima. También las empanadas de jamón y pollo.

Remus desistió dejándose guiar por su amigo. Cuando entraron, James buscó con su mirada alrededor, cosa que atrajo la atención de Remus.

-Bienvenidos monadas- declaró la mujer que se aproximó con un delantal de colores rojo y rosa con encajes y bolsillos en forma de corazones. - ¿Qué desean?

-Si. — declaró James tosiendo.- En realidad...- trató de explicar cuando la voz de una mujer gritando atrajo las miradas de James y Remus.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — preguntó Lily a su amiga. James no las había visto pues habían elegido el cubículo al final del negocio, que era un enorme banco semicircular que, tenía una mesa en el medio. - ¿Por qué lo llamas a él? — preguntó notando que James señalaba a las chicas y se aproximaba a ellas.- ¡Oh No! Ahora tendremos que soportarlo...

-Deja de ser tan melodramática Lily. — declaró su amiga sonriéndole a ambos chicos.- Hola James ... Remus- saludando a ambos chicos. Ellos no se sentaron inmediatamente y Remus observaba sospechosamente a James.

-Hola... Samantha... Evans- saludó no evitando sonreír. Lily retiró su mirada de él, antes de saludarle.

-Potter. — dijo entre dientes y dejando entredicho su disgusto.

-¿Acaso esperan a alguien? Porque sino es así, Pueden sentarse con nosotras. — agregó Samantha sonriéndoles.

-¿En serio¿no les molesta? — preguntó James siguiéndole el juego a Sam. Esta asintió.

-Gracias por no pedir mi opinión Sam.- declaró Lily molesta.

.-No le hagan caso a mi amiga... el día de hoy ha amanecido con ganas de cazar dragones... — se burló Sam señalando a ambos lados de la mesa que ocupaban.- Siéntense. Hemos pedido una taza de té de manzana... y estamos eligiendo entre los emparedados de pollo o las empanadas de jamón y tarta de fresas...

Remus se sentó al lado de Sam porque no le quedó de otra. No sabía si James lo había planeado pero deduciendo su mirada a la pelirroja no lo dudaba. Suspiró resignado mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se notaba inquieto.

Sam trató por todos los medios de llamar la atención del chico de cabellos claros. Pero en verdad, Remus fue solo "Cortés" cuando trataban de poner conversación.

Remus por su parte estaba enojado con James. No dudaba a la media hora, que él, había planeado aquello. ¿por qué rayos lo hizo? Lo último que quería era complicaciones en su vida.

Y Samantha era una complicación: una hermosa complicación vestida de primera clase. Una tierna y considerada miembro de Slytherin, la cual tentaba con sus labios brillosos y carnosos a besar aunque sea por una sola vez. Pero era también alguien, que no merecía cargar con su estigma.

Las conversaciones (pocas en verdad) eran inverosímiles y tal vez, algo toscas. El ambiente comenzó a aligerarse una vez la comida llegó y Sam comenzó a hacerle conversación a James acerca de Quiddicht y como ella apostaba a favor de Gryffindor.

Remus observaba a Sam una vez comenzaron a hablar de las clases de Transformaciones y encantamientos y como a ella le gustaría aprender a ser animaga pero que no tenía la disciplina para ello. Hasta Lily en una se había sumado a la conversación cuando la mirada de ella fue a la puerta en un momento. Entonces, lo vio entrar.

Se detuvo abruptamente de reír. Vio como Mattews andaba del brazo de una chica rubia de ojos azules que vestía con un abrigo color celeste, y se notaba el desarrollo de aquella chica en su físico y es que su busto llegaba primero a la entrada que ella, pero Mattews andaba ensimismado con la voluptuosa rubia. Señaló una mesa para dos casi al fondo del establecimiento.

Cuando Mattews levantó la mirada se encontró con la mirada de Lily y después, delos demás.

El sujeto borró la sonrisa complacida que llevaba. Dejando a su acompañante en la mesa se disculpó yendo a la mesa de los demás. — Lily: no esperaba verte aquí...- observando a Remus y en especial a James.- Acompañada...

-¿Qué creías¿Qué saldría sola? — le preguntó con molestia.

-Dijiste que andarías con Sam- mirando a la aludida que bajó su mirada- No con mas personas... — sonrió cínicamente mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

-Y tu me contaste que tenías que estudiar- lanzando una mirada molesta a la mesa.- Aunque, no sabía a "Quien" estudiabas. Y que tomaríamos té luego...

-Bueno, esperaba que fuera mas tarde...

-¡Que osado eres! — se escandalizó ella.- ¿Pensabas despacharla antes de que yo apareciera? — poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? — señalando a James- Fingiendo que no significaba nada para ti. Debí olfatear algo cuando te citaste con él en la biblioteca.

-¡No me cité con él! — declaró ella alarmada y sobre todo molesta- ¡Nos encontramos de pura casualidad!

-Bien, si tu lo dices.- declaró con ironía. - ¿Y ahora, que me dices?

-Será mejor que te calmes- declaró James molestándose por el tono que usaba con Lily. — Y no le hables de esa manera...

Estaban atrayendo las miradas de todos los que estaban en el lugar. La muchacha que andaba con Mattews se puso de pie y a su lado. Aquello encolerizó aun mas a la pelirroja.

-No necesito que nadie hable por mi- replicó Lily ante su intervención. —No te metas en esto...- amenazándole. James no se sorprendió pero se sintió como un intruso. Sam por otra parte se sentía molesta; en parte ella había causado eso.

-Mira: ni hablamos de una relación seria o exclusiva ni nada de eso. — se defendió Mattews.

-¡Perfecto! A mi no me reclames con quien ando entonces...

-Es una locura Lily — declaró Mattews.- Tratemos de calmarnos un poco.

-No quiero calmarme- observó a la muchacha con Mattews — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

-Hoy salimos... — declaró ella con tranquilidad sin importarle que Evans parecía querer explotar de lo molesta que estaba.- Pero venimos teniendo algo desde la semana pasada- confesó con claridad.

A Lily no le faltaba escuchar mas nada. Con una risa nerviosa recogió su bufanda y se la colocaba. Mattews la trató de aferrarla por el brazo. Lily se libró de su agarre. — Si me tocas otra vez, juro que...- amenazó levantando el puño.

-¿Qué rayos te molesta?- comenzando a usar un tono de voz algo violento.- Ya te dije que nunca hablamos de nada exclusivo...

-¿Por qué rayos me dices eso¡Queda claro que, cuando salimos con un chico no necesariamente queda entredicho lo que es o no es exclusivo al menos que lo hablen! Nunca dijimos que no era exclusivo... — declaró rabiosa ante el engaño.- Hazme el favor y jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

-Vamos Lily. Lo lamento.. si quieres, podemos hacerlo exclusivo pero no hagas esto.- declaró Mattews.

Ella se rió y declaró.- ¿Acaso estás loco? Si te atreviste a jugar hoy¿Qué te detendría en el futuro¡Olvídalo! — y deteniéndose declaró volteándose a los que dejaba. Mattews pensó por la mirada que llevaba en ella que se devolvía a abofetearle. Contrario a lo que él creía, ella se dirigió a James y lo besó en los labios sin siquiera hesitar.

Lo tomó por la solapa del abrigo y fue tan sorpresivo que él no luchó. Fue un beso tierno y al mismo tiempo James quedó hipnotizado desde ese momento con la chica. Era una pasión tal vez, por el deseo de desquitarse de Mattews pero él no replicó.

En aquel momento se sentía digno de ser el arma vengativa en contra del jugador de quiddicht. Mattews los observaba furibundo de lo que había hecho la pelirroja.

Ella se separó de sus labios y mirando desafiadoramente a Mattews como si pensara que él reclamaría, se volteó y los dejó a todos sorprendidos. Mattews tomó a la chica con quien andaba del brazo y salieron del salón de té.

James aun no se recomponía de aquel beso. Sam por su parte declaró.- Maldito canalla. Mas le vale que comience a beber de petacas... lanzaré una poción a su bebida un día de estos...- dejando la amenaza en el aire.- Creo que iré detrás de Lily.

James ni asintió ni negó nada¡Aun estaba sorprendido de lo ocurrido!

Despidiéndose de ellos, se marchó.

Remus sacó dinero de sus bolsillos y pagó la cuenta. James aun estaba demasiado pasmado con el beso.

-Recomponte hombre. Cualquiera creería que es la primera vez que te besan- despertándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No. No lo es... pero es la primera vez que me besan así.- declaró componiéndose. Remus le dio dos palmaditas en su espalda y lo sacó de allí, aun con las miradas de casi todas las personas que habían en el salón de té.

Ya en la fría calle, James se puso a pensar mientras acompañaba en silencio a su amigo ¿Qué mosca le picó a Evans? Pero sea cual sea la soltaría mas seguido en el colegio para que aquello fuera mas a menudo.

-Yo que tu, no me haría de falsas esperanzas- declaró Remus adivinando lo que pensaba- Lo que ha ocurrido, no volverá a pasar en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes son como el agua y el aceite. Jamás se mezclan: uno arriba, otro abajo pero nunca mezclados. No es que te digo que, podría no pasar pero es que, son tan diferentes...

-Diferentes...- murmuró.

-¡Lupin¡Potter! — escucharon ambos una voz atrás de ellos y se voltearon. Una chica de nombre Camila Houston del equipo de Quiddicht de Ravenclaw se les acercaba: Era una castaña de ojos almendrados y graciosa figura. Usaba en aquel momento unos pantalones hippies adornados con flores bordadas y parches; su cabello suelto con una banda en su frente y sus pantalones no se caían porque sus huesudas caderas impedían su desliz de su cintura. —¡Hola!

-¡Camila, hola! — saludó James.

-Que raro que no andan con Black o Pettigrew.

-Estos días es difícil tratar de localizar a Peter. Últimamente está podrías decir, incomunicado. Estudia mucho.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué tal si me acompañan a mi y a Miriam a las tres escobas? — señalando a otra chica que les saludó de lejos. —Ibamos a ver si podíamos robar una botella de Wisky de Fuego... Haremos una pequeña fiesta- acercándose a James y jugando con los botones de su abrigo.--¿Qué tal?

-Yo... es decir...

-James estará encantado de ir con ustedes niñas- empujó Remus para sorpresa de James.

-¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó James por lo bajito.

-Por lo que hiciste con Sam. ¿Acaso creíste que no me di cuenta que fue un truco tuyo y de ella?

James refunfuñó por lo bajito. Dirigiéndose a las chicas declaró.- Bien. Iremos con ustedes damas- arrojando una de las mas hermosas sonrisas de su parte- y Lunático irá con nosotros...- aferrando a su amigo por la manga de su abrigo.

-¿Qué? — mirando a James y las chicas- James; Tengo cosas que hacer...-se disculpó.

-Tonterías- rió James con ganas. — Hagamos algo: vayan al colegio por el lago... espérennos allá: trataré de sacar una de las botellas de Wisky de Fuego...

-¿En serio James? — preguntó Camila entusiasmada. -¡Serás nuestro héroe! - y guiñándole el ojo a Remus replicó.- Hasta ahorita guapos.- yendo por su amiga y susurrándole lo que pretendían, ambas emprendieron camino al colegio.

-¿Por qué me metes en tus líos James¿Por qué quieres pasar tiempo con Camila?

-Porque tu mismo me dijiste que no me hiciera esperanzas con el beso de Evans. Así que, no me hago de esperanzas. Y yo soy un hombre soltero ¿No?

Remus suspiró resignándose. A James le faltaba madurar si pretendía acercarse a alguien como Evans en algún momento del futuro.

-------------------

Cuando Sam entró al colegio, comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor pensando que allí se refugiaría. Iba a toda prisa cuando de repente una puerta se abrió y ella por poco choca con ella.

-¡Lo siento! . — replicaron del otro lado. Ahí observó a Lily quien se secaba el rostro.- ¿Sam?

-¡Lily! — observando la habitación de la que salía declaró.- ¿Qué haces en ... un armario?

-Lo siento… es que, pensé que encontraría a Susan en la sala común y no tengo ganas de contarle lo que pasó.

-¿Qué no quieres contarme? — sonó detrás de la pelirroja. Ahí se aproximaba Susan observándoles.

-Es que, ...- declaró Sam evitando decir mucho. Observó a Lily y esta se encogió de hombros y Sam concluyó.- Mattews y ella han roto.

-¿Qué¡Oh No! Lily cuanto lo siento...

-Yo también — declaró Sam apenada- Creo que es mi culpa que te sientas tan mal.

-¿Bromeas? Me hiciste un favor... — quitándose las lagrimas — Ese idiota me estaba engañando con Bonnie Comnrad de Huffflepuf.

-¿QU…?- se escandalizó la muchacha de ojos azules. Sam confirmó lo dicho por su amiga.- ¡Lo mato! Mato al maldito...

-No Sus... no vale la pena- escuchándole decir obscenidades por lo ocurrido.

-La verdad ¿sabes lo que necesitas? — declaró Sam ocurriéndosele algo.- Diversión... algo que hacer... en verdad no vale la pena llorar por ese tipo.

-No lloraba por ese tipo- declaró Lily y ambas jóvenes se miraron entre si- no me mal interpreten... pero no creo que sentía mucho por él. es que, - Sonrojándose — ¡No puedo creer que besara a James!

-¿BESO A JAMES POTTER? — gritó Susan atónita.

Chissssss

-Calla que te escucharán- declaró Sam observando a todas partes.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo besaste?

Mas roja aun declaró.- Ni me lo preguntes... cuando me di cuenta, ya lo estaba besando.

-Madre Santa. ¿Sufriste de delirios momentáneos?

-Podría ser...

-Vaya vaya- declaró una voz detrás del grupo. Tres miradas fueron a dar al chico alto y con el pelo rebelde que caían mechones a sus ojos dándole un aire peligroso a su porte. Tenía la camisa entreabierta dejando ver parte de su pecho y sus cabellos estaban revueltos. Sostenía la puerta de otro armario y la mantenía cerrada con su cuerpo. Susan frunció el rostro e hizo un mohín al verle. Lily sorprendida no el sonrió y Sam esperó la bomba. — Así que, James te ha besado ¿eh?

-NO me ha besado ... yo lo besé.- se defendió Lily alzando su mentón en desafío. Sirius dejó la puerta y se aproximó a ellas.

Sirius soltó una risita conspiradora echando con un ademán sus cabellos hacía atrás. Una de las tres sintió un respingo en su estomago.

-Eso aun no le quita el merito a mi gran amigo...

-¡Ah si¿otros labios conquistados para su vanagloria? — gruñó Susan. -¿Para la colección y Vanagloria de los Merodeadores?

Sirius le dirigió la mirada a ella y sonrió cínicamente. — Sabes que no tienes que seguirme tanto cariño. Te daré toda mi invaluable atención cuando quieras... — rozando su meñique con el mentón dela chica.

-No necesito caridad de tu parte... aunque la caridad sería de MI parte. ¡No te estoy siguiendo como crees! Hemos coincidido en los lugares ¡Es todo... ¿Por qué razón me defiendo de ti? — concluyó la joven.

Sirius hizo caso omiso a la muchacha que en verdad adoraba en secreto para decir a la pelirroja-La verdad es que me sorprende que James hiciera eso... si le advertí que mujeres como ustedes, son como una plaga de langostas... habría que ver... — riéndose.- ¡No me lo imagino tomando valentía para besarte!

-¡No me besó a mi! — declaró acalorada ya de corregir aquello.- YO lo besé a él

-Pequeñeces de sintaxis.- encogiéndose de hombros.- La verdad, le dije que le iría mejor con Fiora Darkren — aquello hizo que Lily adquiriera un ritmo acelerado su corazón. — Ella al menos no se detiene en solo besos.

-¡Eres un cerdo! — declaró Susan encolerizada con el sujeto. Este le miró de lado y parpadeó dos veces antes de hablar.

-¿Susan, sigues ahí? No noté tu presencia- rió con orgullo.

Eso si Susan no se lo aguantó. Cuando dio un zapatazo en el suelo, lo hizo con toda intención sobre el Pie de Sirius el cual chilló ante el impacto de su pie. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del armario que Sirius sostenía momentos antes con su cuerpo se abrió desde adentro apareciendo la hermana de Fiora Darkren quien le hizo ojitos y con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados declaró.- ¿Siriusin que haces ahí fuera?

Mirando a Susan con desafío declaró.- Ahí voy cariño.

Susan ahora lo observó con mas odio que nunca. ¡Si odiaba a Sirius Black, odiaba aun mas a las novias de Black!

-Si Siriusin. Ve. Para que ella no vaya a perder la vida por ti- gruñó Susan. Sirius le miró un segundo en el cual su mirada se suavizó un instante.

Volteándose sin siquiera despedirse, fue adonde Fiona le esperaba la tomó de la mano y salió con ella del armario fuera del alcance de las chicas.

-¡Es un maldito Playboy! — crispó Susan rabiosa. -¿Cuándo será que las mujeres entenderán que ese hombre nunca quiere nada serio con ellas?

-Ah no se. Tal vez cuando por fin se establezca con una novia fija- rió Samantha- Habrá una por ahí que le hará recapacitar... ¿no crees?

Susan se encogió de hombros e iba a decir algo cuando unos pasos rápidos se sintieron en el pasillo. Las tres observaron al profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Macgonagall hablar bajito entre ellos (en verdad el profesor de Encantamientos, le costaba trabajo alcanzar a la profesora pero aun así, hacía el esfuerzo). Fue entonces cuando la profesora se fijó en ellas. —Ah señorita March. — viéndose nerviosa al encontrarla.- Necesito que venga conmigo un segundo...

-¿Qué vaya con usted¿Adonde profesora? — preguntó ella cuando se vio halada por la mano de la profesora.

-No hay tiempo. El director quiere hablar contigo... y con Potter ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

-James, estaba en Hogsmeadge.

-El señor Longbottom lo vio ir a los jardines... — declaró observando el enorme terreno que se habría delante de ellos.

-Si quiere puedo ir por él. — se ofreció Samantha con amabilidad.

-Si, lo aprecio. Ahora iré con March adonde el director. Diganle por favor que es urgente y que no se entretenga por ahí en tonterías. — marchándose finalmente. Flitwick sacudió su cabeza en señal de negativa al ver marchar a la estudiante con la profesora. Lily pudo leer cierta pena en su mirada.

-Algo está pasando- declaró la inteligente pelirroja.- Y es algo, difícil...- declaró algo preocupada.- Vamos: te acompaño a darle a James el recado.

-Seguro están bajo ese árbol de ellos... .- declaró Sam avanzando al lado de su amiga. En efecto cuando se fueron acercando notaron unas figuras que conversaban pero lo que no notaron hasta que se acercaron bastante es que habían dos chicas con los sujetos.

Parecían beber de una botella de vidrio y una de las muchachas tenía la cabeza apoyada de la pierna de James mientras este observa ensimismado el lago.

Pero Evans no pudo evitar ver la "intimidad" que reflejaba aquella pose de ambos.

-Lily:- declaró Remus al verla. La otra chica permanecía sentada con Remus parecían jugar naipes. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero aun así Sam dejó ver cierta molestia en lo que veía.

James al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada buscando a la pelirroja a su alrededor. Entonces cuando se encontró con su mirada, notó su furia.

Sus ojos llameaban chispas del color esmeralda de sus ojos. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su respirar era agitado.

-Evans...-tratando de quitarse a Camila de si.

-No, no te molestes por mi por favor- declaró con ironía. —Solo que la profesora McGonagall anda buscándote por el colegio. podría decirle que estás aquí, embriagándote con Camila y ... — mirando a Camila nuevamente agregó.- Y otras cosas...

-No es lo que tu crees.- trató de defenderse. Precisamente por los efectos de aquel beso que le propinó la pelirroja era que, estaba con aquella chica y de esa manera; quería olvidarla, quería olvidar que le había besado y que tal como Remus le dijo: su obsesión por ella no tenía futuro: eran como agua y aceite.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- sancionó la chica.- Ve ya que la profesora te espera delante del despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? — preguntó Remus observando a Lily, Sam (la cual ni lo miraba: mantenía la cabeza gacha)- ¿qué querrán contigo y Dumbledore?

-James¿Te vas? — preguntó Camile al ver que se colocaba los zapatos.- ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Hablamos luego- declaró yéndose sin siquiera atar los cordones. Remus se puso de pie también y se despidió de las chicas. Lily lo vio marcharse y sintió como Samantha le aferraba por el hombro.

-¿Qué¿pensabas que iría a cambiar... por un beso? — rió nerviosa a Sam.

Lily avanzó por el camino detrás de los sujetos. Sam por el contrario les observó a una y otra y declaró.- Ni siquiera tengan esperanzas por esos dos... para mañana se olvidará de sus nombres- tomando la botella y vaciando el contenido en el suelo.- Chaito.

** ----------------------------- Continuará.**

** Gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo. La verdad no me he olvidado de esta historia. Pero tengo muchisimas cosas en el medio y trato de actualizar cada vez que puedo. Gracias por sus rr y comentarios a mi correo. los aprecio mucho y espero poder responderles tan pronto como pueda. **

**un beso y disfruten de este capitulo.  
**

** Crys.**


End file.
